In conventional network environments, a single domain name system (DNS) authoritative master server operates as a sole global authority to handle public updates of configurations and reachability addresses for a public domain name space, occasionally referred to as zone changes. Conventionally, a single DNS authoritative master server exists and is typically located within a publicly reachable network domain where the DNS zone changes can be propagated to multiple DNS authoritative slave servers which mirror the information received by the DNS authoritative master server at various network nodes in the publicly reachable network domain. Typically, a DNS cache within a privately reachable network domain may query a DNS authoritative name server slave within the publicly reachable network domain in order to fulfill an external IP address request from a DNS client within the privately reachable network domain. In view of the Open System Interconnection model, typically most information and activity on an application layer (referred to as Layer 7 or L7) is hidden from a network layer (referred to as Layer 3 or L3) on a network. Thus, the network devices and/or modules handling the network layer conventionally do not participate at the application layer due to the application layer obscuring access and visibility of packets.